


Strike a Pose

by magnetohmy



Series: Pins and Needles [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Fashion designer Cisco Ramon gets more than he bargained for after agreeing to design for runway model Leonard Snart.





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strike a Pose by Tupperware Remix Party.
> 
> Apologies if anything seems rushed or there are any typos/grammar issues, this was written mostly on my phone over a period of two weeks and through many mood swings.

When Cisco had become a fashion designer, he had anticipated the hard work, sudden influx of cash, near constant public attention and the endless stream of beautiful models and brand representatives wanting to display his creations. The one thing he never could have predicted was Leonard Snart crossing the threshold of his studio for a fitting.

 

Cisco knew of Snart by reputation. He’d been offered a modeling contract after an agent had seen his mugshot in the news. He had accepted, and hired his former cellmate as a bodyguard/assistant after making it big. Cisco had seen the headshots, he thought he knew what to expect.

 

He was wrong.

 

Snart was dressed head to toe in Armani, other than the Ray Bans, which he removed after coming inside. He looked like a sculpture of a Greek god had come to life. Like a Renaissance painting simply leapt off the canvas and started walking down the runway. His icy gaze warmed, as steel blue eyes swept over Cisco, almost like he was making an appraisal. His smile made Cisco’s heart flutter.

 

“I assume you’re Cisco Ramon?” He asked, voice smooth as the silk Cisco planned to dress him in. 

 

“Y-Yes.” Cisco stuttered, painfully aware of his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. “And you’re Leonard Snart.”

 

Snart crossed the room and held out his hand. “If we’re going to be working so closely together, I think you can call me Len.”

 

Cisco was shocked by how soft Len’s hand was, and had the strong desire to not let go. He did anyway. “Alright, Len. Wow. The photos do not do you justice.” Cisco mentally kicked himself. Had he really just said that out loud?

 

Len’s chuckle was low and dangerously sexy. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Cisco squeaked. At least he hadn’t been offended.

 

“Is there somewhere where my bodyguard can sit down?” Len asked, glancing back toward the doorway. 

 

Cisco peered around him, looking at a large man in alarmingly casual clothes for a professional who was hovering near the entrance. 

 

“Yeah. Hold on.” Cisco dragged one of the chairs from his desk over to the platform where he conducted his fittings. The bodyguard came and sat heavily in the chair, looking grumpy. Cisco hoped he hadn’t offended him either.

 

“Well,” Len said, “You’re probably on a tight schedule. We should get started, shouldn’t we?”

 

Cisco thought for a moment that he wouldn’t have minded just standing there and looking for a while, but then he remembered what a fitting would entail. Getting his hands all over the picturesque beauty in front of him sounded pretty good.

 

“Yes. Let’s get some work done.” Cisco said, clapping his hands together awkwardly.

 

Len stepped onto the platform while Cisco retrieved a tape measure, nearly dropping it from nerves. “I got your measurements from the agency but it’s always good to double check, right? Things can change pretty fast and I want this to actually fit, you know?”  _ Plus I want to feel you up but be subtle about it.  _ Cisco added in his head. 

 

Len peeled off the coat from his suit and handed it to his bodyguard who barely acknowledged it, preoccupied with something on his phone. He also toed his shoes off, standing flat against the floor. The lack of thick-soled loafer did almost nothing to diminish his height. 

 

Cisco swallowed noisily and started with the upper body, wrapping the measure around Len’s neck, writing down the result and moving on. Len helpfully lifted his arms to allow Cisco access to his torso. Cisco really wished that there wasn’t an over-starched shirt in his way, that he could feel the soft skin and taut muscle underneath. But he would take what he could get, touching Len at all was quite an experience. 

 

Heart hammering in his chest, Cisco sunk to his knees and wrapped the tape measure carefully around Len’s waist, took note of the number and moved down once more. He hesitated for a second, then chastised himself for not being professional and took hips, crotch and inseam as fast as he could. Although Cisco would have liked to linger, if he did he was afraid he’d do something to embarrass himself even more than he already had.

 

Cisco stood up quickly, rolling up the tape measure and hurrying off to check the data he’d gathered against what he already had. The measurements were the same and he sighed. Cisco had vaguely hoped that they would be off and he’d have to measure again. He returned to the other room to find Len slipping his shoes back on.

 

“Everything in order?”

 

Cisco nodded rapidly, flipping through one of his notebooks to a particular set of drawings. “I started working on something a few days ago, what’s your opinion on parkas?”

 

Len peered over Cisco’s shoulder, studying the sketch. “I like them fine. Why?”

 

“I wanted to incorporate fur, but I didn’t want to go for a cape or a collar. A parka is a good compromise, plus I can make it form fitting, and they work over everything. What I’m not sure of is what’s going to go underneath.”

 

“I trust your judgement, Cisco. Anything you come up with I’m sure I’ll love.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.” Len laid a hand on Cisco’s arm and squeezed gently.

 

***

 

That had been a month ago, and now Cisco was sitting in the audience of the winter fashion showcase he’d been working towards. He had three models walking tonight. His best friend Barry, the one who had gotten him into fashion, dressed in a red and yellow leather jacket with matching pants. His ex-girlfriend Kendra, in a dress made of suede and a coat of feathers. And then there was Len.

 

Cisco bit his fist to keep from shouting something as Len stepped onto the runway. He moved with a cat-like grace, a confident purpose, long legs eating up the distance at a pace that was slow and deliberate but fast enough to overstay his welcome. Not that anyone would have minded if he did stay longer. Len was stunning in a dark blue silk suit, barely covered by a black parka with a gigantic furred hood. The look was completed by white boots and a light blue tie, which Cisco had frantically debated switching out for something else, until Len had slapped his hands away and told him to get out of the dressing room.

 

Len didn’t even blink as flashes went off around him, eyes staring straight ahead until he neared Cisco. He took the briefest of moments to break model rule number one and winked, then looked away and resumed his neutral expression. Cisco blushed hotly and clenched his fist even tighter. 

 

Len paused at the end of the runway, let the parka slip off, swung it over his shoulder, turned on his heel and started back up towards his exit. The glimmering threads woven into the silk of the suit caught the gleam of the floodlights and made Len look like he was shining. Cisco heard an appreciative murmur as cameras picked up in their clicking. He couldn’t help but smile. The thrill of people liking his designs never got old, the fact that they were on one of the most exquisite men in existence was just icing on the cake.

 

The show ended shortly after Len was gone, but by then Cisco’s mind had wandered too far from the proceedings to care. The anxiety of wondering how his work would be received was all consuming.

 

Len’s bodyguard, who had been sitting next to Cisco, poked him and said “Show’s over. You got an interview, don’tcha?”

 

Cisco nodded and jumped to his feet, practically running out of the hall. He wanted this out of the way as soon as possible so he could go see Len and Barry and Kendra and get their feedback. And also their reassurance.

 

Cisco sat down with several reporters and their assorted camera people. Despite his mind being a million miles away, he managed to answer the questions thrown at him with relative ease. Then the reporter from Harper’s Bazaar asked something he hadn’t anticipated.

 

“Who or what is your muse? What do you look to for beauty and inspiration?” She queried, fingers poised to tap out the answer on her tablet.

 

“Leonard Snart.” He answered without thinking and immediately regretted it.

 

“The model who walked for you tonight?” She prodded, alight with curiosity.

 

“Yes.” Cisco said, figuring if he was going to dig his own grave he might as well lie in it.

 

“Is there anything else besides artistic inspiration between the two of you?” One of the others, the one from Cosmopolitan inquired. “Perhaps a secret relationship our eager readers should know about? Has the perpetual bachelor Cisco Ramon finally found someone?”

 

Cisco hesitated for the briefest of seconds before saying “No comment.” He wasn’t sure if there was anything to say anyway. Sure he liked Len, a lot, like, a lot a lot, but their relationship was strictly professional. Or was it? Len could get awfully handsy in casual conversation, and his smile when looking at Cisco was different from when he looked at other people. It was genuine rather than the bare minimum of politeness.

 

Cisco shook his head, mentally cursing the reporter who had brought him into this headspace. “Isn’t this supposed to be about my collection, not my love life?”

 

The reporter apologized and got the interview back on track. Cisco hurried it along as fast as he could, wanting to get out of there and drown his mistakes in a bottle of something cold and alcoholic, possibly along with some chocolate. The second the cameras were off he bolted for the door, calling hurried thank yous and goodbyes. 

 

He walked straight into Barry, who had apparently been waiting for him. “Woah, you okay man? You look like you just used your life savings to buy a fridge that doesn’t work.”

 

Cisco grabbed Barry’s arm and towed him off towards the exit. “We’re going to the nearest source of booze and then I’ll tell you about it.”

 

Once they were sequestered in a corner booth in a bar just down the street, and Cisco had a few beers, he told Barry about the interview. “So long story short,” He concluded, finishing a third drink, “I basically confessed my love for Len and it’s going to be all over the internet and in a dozen different magazines as soon as they’ve found a way to jazz it up.”

 

Barry looked like he was trying not to laugh. “You only said he’s your muse. That doesn’t mean you’re in love with him. Even if that’s how people are going to interpret it. ...You’re not in love with him, right?”

 

Cisco let his head fall to the table with a thunk.

 

Barry let out a squeaky giggle that he tried to cover with a cough. “Okay so maybe you are. That’s okay. Snart’s a good looking man. I mean, obviously, he’s a model, and he seems pretty nice under the cold exterior. Which, by the way, that parka you put him in was perfect. Cisco? You still alive?”

 

Cisco looked up at Barry blearily. “It’s more than him being the hottest thing on the planet since the Earth’s core itself. He’s just… funny and smart and caring and a really good brother and just so amazing in so many different ways.” He let his head fall back to the table. “And now I’ve gone and told the world he inspires me. I dunno what to do man.”

 

“Don’t look at me for advice. I don’t think I’ve ever dated anyone that Iris hasn’t. Except for…” He trailed off. “Anyway. Maybe you should just tell him all that stuff. Actually ask him out. Worst case scenario he says no.”

 

“Worst case scenario he stops being my model! Even worse, he slanders me across the internet and through the tabloids and then nobody ever buys from me again and I go broke and die alone.”

 

Barry gently pried the bottle of beer from Cisco’s hand. “Maybe I shouldn’t have let you have depressants.”

 

***

 

It was a week before Cisco saw Len again. He’d ignored a “call me” text and then there was nothing else. He’d almost begun to think that he would never see him again, and then Len walked through his studio door once again. Cisco was there with Barry, who was helping him design something for billionaire playboy (and Barry’s close personal friend) Oliver Queen’s engagement party. 

 

“Hello again Barry.” Len said, sliding his sunglasses off and tucking them into the collar of his shirt. “Good to see you.”

 

“Mick’s not with you today?” Barry asked, looking weirdly disappointed.

 

“No. I wanted to be less noticeable. I figure that discretion is rather important when matters of the heart are involved.” Len turned to Cisco and came closer, smiling in the way he always did when he saw him. A smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his normal severe expression melt away like ice in the sun.

 

“So Cisco, I assume you’re going to Oliver Queen’s engagement party. Do I assume right?”

 

Cisco nodded, words utterly failing him. Was this going where he hoped it was?

 

“Even if you weren’t I would still ask if you’d like to come with me.”

 

“As a date?” Cisco asked, voice cracking.

 

“Do you want it to be a date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then it is.”

 

“But why me?” Cisco questioned, “Don’t you have a gazillion other people that you could go to the party with?”

 

“Maybe so.” Len leaned in so close he was barely two inches from Cisco’s face. “But a little birdy told me that I’m your muse. I think I’d like to stick around and provide the artist with as much inspiration as possible.”

 

Len straightened up, brushing Cisco’s cheek with his hand affectionately, the headed for the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you there. 7 o’clock on Saturday. Bye Cisco. Bye Barry.” Then Len departed, depriving the room of a little more beauty.

 

Cisco turned to Barry. “I know we were supposed to go to Oliver’s party together but-” 

 

Barry held up a hand. “No. You are going with Len and that’s final. I’m not standing in the way of you and true love.

 

Cisco was sure he was as red as an overripe tomato. “No one said anything about true love.”

 

Barry’s grin was almost wicked. “I did.”

 

***

 

Saturday rolled around faster than Cisco would have liked it to. He’d finished Barry’s outfit, a red suit with a yellow tie, and Barry loved it, despite Cisco proclaiming he couldn’t look at him without thinking of McDonalds. Cisco couldn’t decide on what to wear, so he settled on a simple black suit with red accents that he’d designed a while back. He spent so long in the bathroom, making sure his skin was clear and he didn’t have a hair out of place, that Barry left without him.

 

Nerves built up inside Cisco as he got into the waiting limo, clawing at his insides like a rabid wolverine who hadn’t eaten in a week. He willed himself not to just tell the driver to turn around as they approached the party. Sliding out of the limo when they pulled to a stop, Cisco ignored all the paparazzi and marched straight through the front door. He gave his coat to the attendant, and then made a beeline for the open bar.  

 

After downing a drink to settle his anxiety, and making a circuit around the room, Cisco looked around, then looked at his watch. It was seven, and Len was always punctual.

 

Cisco smelled Len before he saw him, that distinctive cologne preceded him into every room. He turned and his jaw dropped. Len was wearing the suit from the show, minus the parka. The silk shimmered under the dim lights of the party, giving him an almost ethereal glow. Cisco found himself short of breath, as he always was when he laid eyes on Len.

 

“Hello Cisco.” Len said, sliding a hand down Cisco’s arm.

 

“You’re wearing the suit.” Cisco responded dumbly.

 

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to show off your amazing designs. Besides, I wanted to look good for tonight.”

 

“You always look good.”

 

“That’s flattering Cisco. But untrue.”

 

“No, I really mean it. We could be standing in front of the Mona Lisa and I’d still look at you.”

 

Len leaned down and kissed Cisco, gentle and chaste, but full of promise.

 

“Your way with words never ceases to amaze.” He whispered against Cisco’s lips.

 

As Len pulled away, Cisco had an almost uncontrollable urge to grab him by the lapels and yank him back in. He resisted, but only because they were in public. Still, he had reason to be excited. He had just been kissed by Leonard Snart!

 

“Why don’t we get a drink?” Len asked filling the void of silence.

 

Cisco nodded and Len took his arm, steering them both back towards the bar.

 

Len ordered a Manhattan, then looked a Cisco who said “Make that two.”

 

When the bartender handed them their drinks, Cisco took his and looked at it. “I’ve never had a Manhattan before.”

 

“Never? It’s one of my favorites.” 

 

“I just haven’t thought about it I guess.”

 

“I think this calls for a toast.” Len raised his glass. “To new things.”

 

Cisco clinked his glass against Len’s and then took a sip. He could immediately tell why he’d never ordered this before. It was different from the fruity cocktails or imported beer he usually drank, but not exactly bad. Under the slightly bitter foretaste, there was a sweetness and it finished very smoothly. Much like the man sitting in front of him.

 

“That’s really good.” Cisco admitted.

 

Len leaned in conspiratorially. “I’ve had better from better bartenders, but this is a good place to start.”

 

He plucked the cherry from the top of the drink and put it in his mouth whole. After a moment, Len stuck out his tongue, presenting the stem tied in a knot.

 

Cisco felt lightheaded. “That’s amazing.”

 

“You can’t do that?” Len asked, plucking the stem from his tongue and dropping it into an ashtray.

 

“No.”

 

“Well, that’s not the only talent I have involving my mouth.” Len said with a seductive smile.

 

“Oh.” Cisco was pretty sure that all the organs in his body had decided to do a conga line.

 

Len laughed at his bemused expression, and then stood and pulled Cisco to his feet as well. “Let’s go bother people more famous than us.”

 

They wandered around the room, arm in arm once again, making pleasantries with the people they did know and introductions with the people they didn’t. Both received compliments on their outfits, and everyone who didn’t already know looked surprised when Cisco said he designed them.

 

“Don’t let them get to you.” Len muttered in his ear after an older woman had given him an imperious look and said “I should have guessed, cheap flashiness never strays far from the designer.”

 

Cisco leaned into him, finding the presence of another person very comforting. “I’m trying.”

 

He saw Kendra from across the room, who gave him a thumbs up and mouthed something that was either “looking good!” or “cook book!” Barry was nowhere to be found, but Cisco figured he was somewhere in the growing crowd, a bright red suit would be hard to miss.

 

Oliver and his fiancee Laurel took the stage about halfway through the party, both clearly rather tipsy, to thank everyone for coming, and Oliver made a rambling but adorable speech about how much he loved his soon-to-be-wife and how he couldn’t imagine life without her. Eventually he handed the microphone back to the singer of the band, and then stumbled down the stairs with Laurel giggling after him.

 

“That was sweet in a nauseating kind of way.” Len remarked, arm around Cisco’s waist.

 

“Yeah.” Cisco agreed vaguely, distracted by Len’s thumb brushing lazily over his hip bone.

 

They danced for a couple songs, then vacated the floor after the same old woman from before appeared next to them and made a comment about all designers running in the same circle. They caught sight of Barry at the bar but by the time they got there he was gone. Cisco declined another drink and Len did the same. 

 

“Party seems to be winding down, hm?” He noted to Cisco who nodded. 

 

People who were too drunk to stand (including their hosts) seemed to have claimed all the chairs in the room. The band was still going strong, and a few stragglers on the dance floor seemed determined to get their fill before vacating it. Even the flow of people coming up the bar was slowing down, most everyone having had enough and choosing to mingle instead.

 

“Are you thinking about leaving?” Cisco asked, heart thumping. The party itself had been mediocre, but the company was outstanding.

 

“I was in fact. I live rather close to here, why don’t you walk me home?”

 

“Isn’t that your bodyguard’s job?” Cisco asked, then realised Len had been flirting and pinched his own leg in retaliation for his obliviousness.

“Well, he seems a little preoccupied with shoving his tongue down Barry’s throat, so I think he can take a night off.” Len jerked a thumb at a shadowed corner of the room, where Barry and Len’s bodyguard were kissing violently, looking like a multicolored octopus with their long limbs entangled.

 

“He looks like he’s eating Barry’s face.” Cisco said, aghast.

 

“Mick can be a little overwhelming.” Len agreed. “Let’s leave before they start getting even more well acquainted.”

 

The paparazzi’s cameras began to flash as they slipped out the door. Len sneered. “Vultures.”

 

“I’m surprised Oliver hasn’t kicked them off the property.”

 

“Likes the publicity I bet. Speaking of,” He turned to Cisco, “Why don’t we give them what they want?”

 

He kissed Cisco again, this time with much more passion. Cisco threw his arm around Len’s neck and stood on his toes so Len wouldn’t have to bend down. Len’s version of spiteing the shutterbugs was certainly more fun than Cisco’s usual approach of walking past and not looking up from his phone. Len pulled away, smiling, then took Cisco’s hand and led him down the sidewalk. Their fingers laced together as they walked, Cisco leaning into Len again.

 

They stopped outside the nicest apartment building in this part of the city. 

 

“I’ve had a wonderful time tonight, Cisco.” Len said, pulling Cisco into his arms. “Wonderful enough that I don’t want it to end. Why don’t you come up for a coffee? Or whatever else we can think of to have.”

 

Cisco felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Len had not struck him as a sex on the first date kind of guy. But what was he supposed to do, say no? That would just be stupid on his part.

 

“Um, yeah, sure. Lead the way.”

 

Len ushered him inside, into the elevator and up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and held it open for Cisco. The apartment was spacious, very modern and mostly furnished in shades of blue. 

 

“Shoes off if you would please.” Len said, taking off his own and disappearing down a hallway with them. 

 

Cisco toed his shoes off and hung his coat on a hook by the door. He stood awkwardly by the door, feeling unsure of what he was supposed to do. 

 

“Hey Cisco?” Len called from deeper in the apartment. “Can you come help me with something?”

 

Grateful for the opportunity to move, Cisco padded down the hall. He stepped through the door, and stopped in his tracks. Len was sprawled out on the enormous bed, smooth ivory skin a stark contrast to the midnight blue bedspread.

 

Len spread his legs a little wider, brushing a hand over the bulge in his tight black boxer briefs. “I seem to be having some trouble getting these off. Think you might be able to assist?”

 

Cisco’s jaw was practically on the floor. He thought Len was miraculously beautiful when clothed, but that was nothing compared to him mostly nude. Michelangelo's David would give up his pedestal at the sight.

 

Len made a beckoning motion. “Come and get me Cisco. I’m all yours.”

 

Well, how could Cisco disobey a command like that?

 

He threw his clothes to the floor at lightning speed and joined Len on the bed. Then he paused. Nerves started to get the better of him and even with all his eagerness to touch and an open invitation, Cisco hesitated.

 

Len noticed his dubious pause. “Something wrong?”

 

“I just… haven’t done this in a while. I’m not there where to start.”

 

“Let’s take it slowly then.” Len replied, wrapping a hand around the back of Cisco’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

They made out for several long minutes, getting to know each other’s mouths. Len tasted of mint and the drinks they’d had before, and Cisco could swear he’d never had anything as heavenly on his tongue. 

 

Len was the first to pull away, hands skating down Cisco’s back, pausing just before reaching the curve of his ass. “How far do you want to go?”

 

“As far as possible.”

 

Len chuckled. “That’s more than alright with me.” He sat up against the headboard and tugged off the underwear keeping him from full nudity.

 

He was already hard, slim but long cock resting against his stomach. Cisco’s mouth watered at the sight. Len just had to be pretty everywhere didn’t he?

 

Shoving his nerves out of his mind, Cisco moved onto his hands and knees and took Len into his mouth. He appreciated every inch, sweeping his tongue across the velvety flesh. Cisco felt Len’s hand rest on the top of his head and heard him let out a breathy sigh.

 

Len threaded his fingers through Cisco’s hair and asked, “May I take the reins?”

 

Cisco tried to nod, realised he couldn’t and gave and awkward thumbs up instead.

 

Len’s grip tightened and he began to push and pull Cisco’s head up and down, gently at first but growing bolder with each passing second. He began to thrust his hips up in time with the movement of Cisco’s mouth. Cisco was sure he looked like a mess, feeling drool dripping from his mouth and his eyes watering, but he didn’t care. He was practically reaching nirvana. 

 

On one particularly rough thrust, Cisco felt the head of Len’s cock bump the back of his throat and he coughed. Len immediately let him up.

 

“You okay?”

 

Cisco wiped the drool from his chin and wheezed “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Do you want to go back to that or move on?”

 

“Well,” Cisco said, glancing down at his own neglected member, “I don’t want to cum just yet and if you did that again it’d be all over.”

 

Len raised an eyebrow. “You like choking on my dick?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve never had that much fun almost dying.”

 

Len laughed. “Alright then.” He leaned off the bed and pulled a tube of Astroglide and a condom from the end table.

 

“You don’t need that.” Cisco said pointing to the condom. “I’m clean. Unless you’re not in which case please wear it.”

 

Len set the condom aside. “Volunteering yourself to bottom, hm?”

 

“Yes. Please.” Cisco dropped back to his hands and knees, this time facing away from Len. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

 

“I’m pleased you’re so passionate about taking my cock, but I don’t want to start without some preparation.” Len’s hands caressed Cisco’s backside lovingly, making him jump as a thumb brushed his hole without warning. Len made a comforting noise and popped the cap off the lube, liberally coating his fingers. 

 

“Ready?” He asked, circling Cisco’s entrance.

 

“Yes!” Cisco gripped the blanket below them. “Please put your fingers in me right this instant!”

 

“Needy.” Len commented vaguely and slowly slid his middle finger inside.

 

Cisco dropped his head with a sigh of pleasure. Len’s finger was thin but expertly talented, pushing in and out with an almost teasing slowness. A second was added, followed quickly by a third, the sudden stretch and burn making Cisco shiver and moan. 

 

Deft digits twisted inside him, stroking and stretching. Len’s pace slowed to a crawl, and Cisco was about to say something when a shockwave of pleasure ran up his spine and stars popped in front of his eyes. Cisco was sure they were going to wake the neighbors with the noise he made.

 

Len withdrew his fingers. “I think you’re warped up.”

 

Cisco nodded, although he wouldn’t have cared if they kept doing that.

 

Len seemed to sense his thought. “Don’t worry. Someday I’ll get you off with just my fingers.”

 

“Someday? So this is going to happen again?”

 

“As many times as possible.” Len purred, the head of his cock sliding into Cisco.

 

The promise of more made Cisco’s own cock throb harder than anything else that night had. At least, so far.

 

Len had prepared him well, Cisco certainly felt the stretch of being breached, but there was no pain. Just the delicious sensation of being filled. Len pushed all the way in in a constant fluid motion until his hips were pressed flush against Cisco’s ass. 

 

He leaned over Cisco’s back and kissed him on the shoulder. “Holding up alright?”

 

“Yes.” Cisco breathed, having to think about advanced sewing techniques so as not to cum immediately. “You can move.”

 

Len began to thrust soft and slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. He seemed to be gauging Cisco’s reactions to the pace before changing it up.

 

As much as Cisco enjoyed slow and sensual, it could get boring easily. “More. Please. You can give it to me hard, I won’t break.”

 

“You sure?” Okay, Len was just teasing him at this point.

 

“What I’m sure of is the most beautiful man in the world needs to get his rear in gear and fuck me with his big cock until I scream.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly say no to that.”

 

Len’s hands drifted down to Cisco’s thighs and pushed them further apart, then gripped his hips and started to move again. The pace was brutal this time, hard and fast. Len was panting with effort as much with pleasure, ignoring the bed making alarming noises under them.

 

Cisco slumped forward, arms giving up on holding him. He clawed at the sheets, voice a constant stream of moans and curses. This was what he wanted. This is what he had pictured countless nights alone in bed over the last month. Being claimed be Len, fucked so hard he would be feeling it for a week. He couldn’t see himself, but Cisco was sure his face was a mask of pleasure, eyes probably rolling back, tongue lolling out of his mouth in some cliched parody of a dog.

 

Len was gripping so hard onto Cisco’s hips that there would surely be finger-shaped bruises there in the morning. His voice was rough as his thrusts as he asked “Need a hand?”

 

Cisco could feel the burning pressure low in his abdomen, feel his balls tighten as his orgasm began to bear down upon him. All it took was the light touch of a slender-fingered hand, still sticky with lube on his neglected cock for him to be cumming with a rasping cry of “Yes! Len!”

 

His climax leaving him boneless, Cisco let his face fall into the mattress. He was shaking, breathing like he’d just run a marathon. Above him, Cisco felt Len still, and suddenly a warmth flooded through him. Len’s own orgasm had come with a grunt and a whispered“Fuck, Cisco…”

 

Cisco collapsed completely, not caring that he had just landed in a puddle of his own semen. Len pulled out slowly, petting Cisco’s sweaty back and admiring his handiwork.

 

He pressed a kiss to Cisco’s cheek as he slid off the bed. “I’ll get something to clean us up with.”

 

Cisco didn’t even bother replying.

 

Some time later, cleaned up and satisfied, Cisco was pillowed against Len’s chest while Len played with his hair. Despite the serenity of the situation, doubt crossed Cisco’s mind.

 

“What are we? What is this going to be?” He asked.

 

Len’s fingers paused on his head. “Like I said earlier, I want this to happen again. I want more than just a one night stand after all the flirting I had to do to get us here. But if you only want us to be a one time thing-“

 

“No!” Cisco cut him off, alarmed. “I want that too. The more than once thing I mean. In fact I want us to be… y’know… together.” He blushed, realizing how childish that sounded.

 

Len chuckled, turning so he was facing Cisco. He cupped Cisco’s cheek with his hand and kissed him. “I’d love to be your boyfriend Cisco.” He leaned off the bed and turned the light out, then gathered Cisco into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Get some sleep. I’m sure our publicists will have some harsh words for us tomorrow. And we’ll have some for Barry and Mick.”

 

Miles away in another dark room, with Barry spooned up against him, Mick Rory felt his ears burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally just an excuse for me to profess my love for Leonard Snart and praise his untouchable beauty in as many ways as I could.
> 
> It ended up being more than that. Not to get too personal, but when I was younger I wanted to be a fashion designer. That didn't end up happening, so I live my lost dream vicariously through fictional characters. This was a really cathartic fic to write and I get the feeling there will be more at some point.
> 
> Side note; I will be writing a follow-up/side story with Barry and Mick because I love me some FlashWave.
> 
> http://magnetohmy.tumblr.com/


End file.
